The present invention has a screw up/down tee head. The tee head screws up or down on the tee shaft. The difference in hardness characteristics between the tee head and the tee shaft make this possible. By screwing the tee head down, an insertion tip (the top of the tee shaft) is revealed. This insertion tip allows for the teeing up of wiffle type practice golf balls, because the upper tip of the tee shaft inserts into one of the holes in the wiffle golf ball. To accommodate conventional golf balls a hole must be incorporated into the golf ball. By screwing the tee head up flush with the top of the tee shaft, the tee can accomadate a conventional golf ball (no holes incorporated).
The tee shaft is flexible and can be fit with a screw on/off tee anchor. The flexibility of the tee shaft itself increases the anchoring of the tee greatly even without the tee anchor attached.
Because the tee is extremely flexible and durable and can be anchored into the ground via the bottom anchor or flexible tee shaft all portability, practice and playing needs are addressed. The invention is made to tee up all types of practice or playing, golf balls. The invention has three basic parameters as follows: 1) an insertion tee tip parameter which allows the tee shaft to be inserted into the golf ball. 2) A conventional tee tip parameter that allows the golf ball to rest on top of the tee, which is the norm. 3) A flexible tee shaft that can be made in various lengths, with a conventionally pointed bottom tip that can be used to anchor the tee in a conventional sense or that can be screwed onto or off of a variety of larger bottom anchors. This parameter allows the golfer to vary the anchoring systems of the tee. Thus giving the golfer the choice of stability and portability, in reference to his or her golfing needs, also pertaining to surroundings, soil and environmental conditions.
Note: because of the screw up/down tee head, the invention allows the teeing up of all types of golf balls (practice or playing). Particularly when used when used with a conventional golf ball into which an insertion hole is incorporated. The resistance factor of the insertion tip in the golf bal can be decreased or increased by lowering or elevating respectively the screw up/down tee head. By increasing the resistance, the golf ball will be less likely to hook or slice. Thus allowing the less experienced golfer to drive the ball in a straight trajectory. As the golfers swing improves resistance can be taken off the golf bal by raising the tee head. The present invention is made to tee up all types of practice or playing golf balls. The uniqueness of the invention is that it has a screw up/down tee head that allows the protrusion of an upper insertion tip that inserts into one of the existing holes in the practice/playing golf ball. The properties of the tee eliminate the need for tee replacement or tee resets between practice swings. Because the tee is inserted into the practice golf ball, a perfect lie can always be accomplished very easily, despite environmental conditions. This especially pertains to the lightweight wiffle type golf ball, which can easily be disturbed from its lie by wind or gravity. The tee allows for an easy, enjoyable productive practice or playing session that is easy on the golfers back and nerves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,822 to Kolodney discloses the problems of a perfect lie, but does not solve the problem of having to reset the tee and environmental conditions that would affect the lie of a plastic light weight wiffle golf ball.
Conventional tees must be replace or reset every time a golf ball is hit, as is also the case with the typical wiffle type practice golf ball. Also the wiffle practice golf ball has very little mass, making it very difficult for the golfer to tee up the practice ball on a conventional tee. Considering the environmental factors such as the wind and grass a good practice lie is very difficult and tedious to accomplish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,348 to Basso discloses a golf anchoring system and a flexible upper tee member for continuous use, but it does not solve the problem of a lightweight practice golf ball falling off the tee due to environmental conditions.